A Life Worth Living
by Decepticon-Flare300
Summary: First fanfiction!Hope anyone who reads enjoys! Meet Clio 17 year old agent, working for Fowler BUT! When she's captured by Silas he asks for the Autobot base's co ordinates. What happens when Silas is knocked out? Autobots are on their way? Friendships will be tested, Romance will spark. Enemies made and people are lost? Read Review to find out. Rating may rise in later chapters!
1. Captive

A dark, silhouette of a 17 year old teenage girl, appeared her arms chained to stone cold wall of a grey, damp room and legs free to dangle. Amber lights flickering in the middle, above a rotting wooden table, scattered with, saws, scalpels, bandages, whips and a cattle prod, all glistening every time the lights flickered. A distant gunshot was heard, causing the teenage captive to wake up slowly with a pained groan, She, lifting her head, she glanced around the room. Her eyes focusing on the iron door on the far left. She gasped as she heard a loud crash and heavy footsteps approach the door… Closing her eyes she lowered her head to look like she was asleep, as the footsteps stopped and the door creaked open.

"Clio, stop pretending… I know when your faking…" Rumbled a deep voice, Clio looked up re-opened her eyes to set her vision on a muscular frame, covered in a leather suit, pale skin and a scarred face.

Clio recognised him instantly as Silas, the founder of the M.E.C.H am organisation bent on creating a new world order, obsessed with weapons of mass destruction.

Clio growled, "Silas, Unchain me you low life, piece of crap!"

Silas smirked and walked toward the rotting table, picking up a saw and flicking the end. The wobbling breaking the eerie silence…

"Now why would I do that, Clio? When I have Agent Fowler's most trusted agent in my grasp? I can take what I want from you by force, little girl… Or, you can just tell me what I need to know, and you leave here with minor injuries?" If Clio could glare burning holes into Silas' eyes as he insulted her age, he'd be begging for **her** mercy…

"Silas my dear please," Clio said in her English accent, she was going to toy with him and either way she would walk out of here and rendezvous with Fowler, **IF** she could get free. Struggling she continued, "You think I'm Fowler's best for nothing? Pah, you couldn't crack me for shit! When I get outta here your blood will stain my blades and Fowler will celebrate that day you **DIE**!" Silas glared at her and sauntered over to her saw still in his hand, he placed the zig-zagged edge against Clio's left cheek and pressed into it.

Clio hissed in pain as her flesh was pierced and blood ran slowly down her face. Silas dropped the saw to the floor, drew back his fist and punched Clio straight across her jaw. Causing her head to smash straight into her left shoulder, "The day I die, is long after the day you do, unless you give me the information I require!" Silas harshly whispered into Clio's ear, wiping her blood on her dark clothing. Clio groaned as her head slowly slid back forward, blood dripped to the floor. Silas lifted her head so she was staring into his eyes.

"What are the Co-ordinates to the Autobot Base?" He asked, Clio looked him dead the eyes, "I-It's in Nevada," she mumbled, Silas gestured her to carry on, "At the edge of the b-border…"

"Carry on…" Silas remarked remembering every detail,

"Where the Autobots have been tracking me and have locked my location, you son of a bitch!" Clio spat at Silas to distract him, she lifted her legs and kicked him in the face twice, sending him stumbling into the table. Smashing his head into it, he fell to the ground unconscious.

"I hope for my sake, the Autobots can move quickly…" Clio said anxiously, as she struggled even harder to break free…


	2. Fowler's Orders

(**Skywarp + Starscream**: HEY GUYS! HOW YOU DOING?!) *Frantic Waves* (**TC**: *Drags them away from the computer* Sorry humans, they act like sparklings...)

Sorry about that, but anyways! Onto business, here is the second chapter to my story; I should put up warnings of foul language, violence, etc etc…. But where's the fun in that?! O.o

This is going to be longer than the first one, since I realised how short it was! (**Ratchet**: *Grabs my ear and pulls* Now what do you say?) (**Me**: *frantic arm spasm* O-OH! GET OFF DUDE! *Ratchet pulls harder* OK! OK! I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS! *Sobs*) Damn, he's mean… But, without further ado, here is the second chapter!

_Thoughts are in Italics! _

Clio, snarled in rage as she pushed forward. _A little bit more come on! _She thought planting her combat boots on the wall again. Knees bent as she pushed forwards, the chains that bound her to the wall were becoming looser with each push. A line of sweat dribbled from her forehead, down her check and dripped from her chin.

_Before debriefing I am taking a god damn shower!_ She placed her boots and the walls surface, closing her eyes and pushed again. A loud snap was heard as she fell towards the ground, at the last second her hands were on the floor, nose slightly touching the ground as she landed in a press – up position. Standing up straight she looked at the chains and found they were still wrapped around her arms and attached to the wrists.

They looked like whips, _Perfect!_ Clio thought, she mover her head around in a circle to ease her neck and rotated her shoulders. The tension easing slightly from the rough treatment Silas gave her. _Thinking of Silas…_ Clio looked towards the rotting table to see Silas still unconscious a deep gash on his forehead, making her smirk, _That's going to leave a mark, little shit got what he deserved! _

Clio walked over to him, chains rattled with each step, she crouched down and flipped him onto his front. She quickly rooted through his pockets, until her hand grasped something cold and metal.

A gun.

Clio smiled wickedly as she checked the mag for ammo and found they were full. She kept the safety on and tucked it into a holder on the side of her silver utility belt. She checked through his back pockets and found an earpiece she took it and found a transmitter connected to it. _I need to get in contact with Fowler… _Clio thought.

She racked her memory for her training days when she had to wire up transmitters like the one in her hands. She sauntered over to the table, placed the transmitter on the table, and picked up a scalpel. Clio pried open the back of the transmitter and re-wired everything, hoping her memory was accurate. Pressing the button, it turned on a bright orange, it had little signal, but she was going to try! _ Damn I'm good!_ She silently praised herself, putting the earpiece into her ear; she remembered Fowler's emergency frequency.

Tuning into it she heard him arguing with what would seem to be the voice of Optimus Prime? "For the last time, Prime! I have an agent in there! **SHE **needs **your **help!"

"I understand your situation, Agent Fowler, but we cannot attack M.E.C.H without knowing if she's dead or alive… Otherwise we fought for nothing…" Prime answered back smoothly.

"**If** she's dead. Which I doubt, Clio is known for never giving in and fighting back hard! Prime, she needs to be rescued dead or alive!" Fowler retorted, Clio smirked at the other end of the transmission and chuckled softly; Prime faintly heard this and whispered an order to Fowler,

"Agent Fowler… Someone is listening through your earpiece. Ask who they are…"

Clio's eyes widened in shock and her classic smirk faded, how could he hear her? She wanted to speak to Fowler alone! Agent Fowler looked at Prime sceptically, before he sighed, "Hello?" Silence… "If you can hear me, who are you?" He looked at Prime with an eyebrow raised and shrugged, Optimus looked towards Ratchet who was standing by the monitors.

"Can you boost the signal Ratchet? This may be important." Ratchet pressed a few buttons on the keyboard before he motioned for Fowler to try again. Fowler asked the same things again until… Static… "H-Hello? Ag-gent Fowler?" A girl's voice was heard followed by more static, "Thi-is, this is Cli-o, requesting a rescue party. At co-ordinates" The transmission was interrupted by a long pause of static before it was broken by silence…

"Clio? Clio! Do you read me? Clio!" Fowler exclaimed his eyes wide as Clio's voice faded, "Boost the signal more Doc'!" Ratchet worked for a few more minutes until he glanced at Fowler.

"Try it now," He said, "It should be a lot clearer." Fowler did what he was told and tested it once more. "Clio if you can hear me please respond!" Fowler asked desperately.

"Fowler! Finally I have a better signal!" Clio said smiling, "I'm in some shitty, damp, rotting room. Silas got me before I could retrieve his latest data… I'm sorry Fowler. But on a high note! He left my legs unchained and I managed to knock him out. Tables really are mean…" She said cheekily.

"It's good to at least know you're alright! Good thing I made you wear your utility belt, or else… Well never mind that! We've tracked you to a warehouse in California. Can you make your way out? Covertly…" Fowler knew of Clio's ways to break out, leave no-one alive!

Clio groaned as Fowler gave her his orders. **Covertly?!** He had to be taking the piss, Silas tried to saw her freaking face off! "Fowler… At least let me take douchebag out? Pretty please?" Clio complained, "No Clio, we can't risk you being captured again. Data or no data, you're too valuable for the Autobots and the army to loose!" Fowler retorted, she needs to learn to follow orders.

"Just get outta there! I'll meet you outside the warehouse 200 metres away south. Fowler out."

Clio sighed, as soon she escaped she'll be getting an earful of complaints from Fowler. She looked towards the iron door, then to the still unconscious Silas on the floor. Picking the gun out of its holder she spun it round her fingers on her right hand, turned the safety off and aimed at Silas.

He began to come around and groaned as he sat up, his vision blurry, his head throbbing. His vision started to focus on a looming, tall, dark and threatening shadow pointing his own gun, in** his** face. _Covertly… _Clio remembered Fowler say. _It could be so easy! Just pull the trigger and run, no biggie! Even though it's against orders…_Clio scolded herself for flipping the gun round so she was holding it like a club. Raising her hand she hit Silas straight across the face with the gun. Sending him back to the dark of an unconscious oblivion. She swirled the gun round again back to normal, walked towards the iron door. Unlocked it, and checked If the coast was clear. Using the transmitter she uploaded a file with the warehouse's blueprints. Every exit came up and she chose the closest one, which was 300 metres away, to the left.

She walked down the left corridor the transmitter was taking her down, she gradually slowed down and crept the rest of the way till she reached a corner... _I can't stall if I want to get out, I have to get out __**now**_. She slowly moved her head to peek around the edge, and found she could use the cover of darkness to her advantage. She peeled away from the wall to cautiously step into darkness.

_This is it, it's now or, _She shuddered at the thought of staying here trapped…_Forever… _


	3. Escape

Hey! Hey Guys! Chapter three is on the menu tonight! (Skywarp: But we're not in a restaurant!) (Me: *Gives the look of death* … I'm not saying anything to you…) (Skywarp: But you just did! *Giggles*) … (Me:… I swear ima kill you 'Warp!)

I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS (blah blah blaaah) EXCEPT CLIO! :)

Hope you all enjoy!

_Thoughts are in Italics!_

Clio nearly jumped out of her skin as blaring sirens surrounded her, red lights flashed everywhere. _An alarm… Bloody brilliant! _Clio mused to herself, reaching into her utility belt she selected the transmitter. According to the blueprints the southern exit, was only a 100 metres away and it was down the left corridor.

Gazing through the crevice of darkness she was hiding in, she looked down the corridor for armed guards and found none. Testing her luck she sprinted out of her hiding and ran for her life down the hallway, _Halfway there!_ She thought, hopefully no one will appear. But, as usual her luck turned and three armed guards marched across the hallway forming a line in front of the exit!

Clio, pushed herself to gain more speed as the guards aimed their weapons at her. Darting left and right to avoid being hit, she reached the guards quickly. Taking the one on the right first, she jumped on the wall at the last second, pushed herself forward at the guard and ended up connecting her knee to his nose, breaking it. He fell unconscious as Clio front flipped over his head, the guard falling to the ground with a loud thump. Clio landed seconds after the guard with expert grace, she spun round to face the other two guards. Weapons raised, she smirked…

Raising her hands to surrender, she stepped in quickly, swiftly making a grab for the closest guard's gun, forcing it upwards before he pulled the trigger. Grabbing her own gun she pressed it against his stomach and fired. Blood dribbled from the corners of his mouth and down his chin, but, before he fell, Clio sent a smooth and powerful punch to jaw, dislocating at the power behind it.

Turning to the last guard she narrowly avoided a bullet to the shoulder, ducking down she swung the guard's legs from beneath him. Climbing on top of him she trapped his arms to his sides, keeping them in place with her legs.

"How did the alarm go off?!" Clio demanded.

"I'll never tell **you** anything, you little bitch!" The guard spat in hatred, hands clenching into tight fists. Clio gave him her evilest look and leant forward so her lips brushed past the guard's ear.

"Oh… So unwise…" Clio whispered, the guard shivered in terror as she sat back up and aimed her gun to his forehead. However, before she could pull the trigger, a loud gunshot cracked through the air, turning of the sirens, but the red lights still flashed. Whipping both their heads to the right Clio and the trapped guard laid their eyes on a pissed off Silas, his head wound still dripping with blood. Shotgun raised to the roof and smoking at the end.

"Holy crap, Silas! You like shit!" Clio exclaimed, actually surprised to see Silas moving so quickly. Silas smirked before lowering the shotgun to his side, reloading it making Clio gulp loudly.

"Clio, I was expecting for you to of left… Did the little girl lose her mother?" Silas said sourly, Clio glared at Silas tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, but growled at the comment, gun still pointed to the guards forehead she pulled the trigger. Guard groaning as his life faded away, Clio rose to her full height standing at 5''8 she was ready to take Silas on.

Clio's earpiece crackled to life Fowler's voice filled her head, "Clio! Report! Where are you?!" Clio smirked and answered, "I'm in a light spot of trouble **Fowler**, Silas is 3 feet away armed with a shotgun and I took out 3 guards… I'll be out in a few."

"You were supposed to leave **covertly!**" Fowler sighed, "Just… Screw Silas! Run, Clio! Run!"

Clio didn't like the idea much but to help her escape, "Fine. You win Silas…" Clio said hand tensed around her gun. Taking a cautious step back, Silas took a bold one forward. Clio looked risked a glance behind her, the door was a few feet away she'd make it if she had a distraction.

Looking at the gun in her hand she raised it in front of her to drop it dramatically, and accept her fate of dying…

Long dark brown hair with blue tips, fell in front of her face as she lowered her head, smirking behind it. Silas looked at Clio confused, _was she __**really**__ going to surrender?_ Clio looked up to see Silas deep in his thoughts, taking the advantage she drew the arm holding her back and threw the gun into Silas' face, causing him to stumble back a few steps.

Clio spun round, kicked the door down and bolted into the hot sun of California. Squinting her eyes she focused on running south to meet Fowler. Earpiece yet again crackled to life Fowler said, " Run straight forward don't stop!" Clio did as she was told and ran for her life as Silas' voice boomed over Fowler's, "**CLIOOOOO!" **He roared bursting out the building to see Clio make a dash for it.

Clio never looked back as she left the warehouse behind, not to Silas' booming voice, not to stop for breath, not for anything… As soon as she met up with Fowler she was getting a huge McDonald's and a good night's sleep! So lost in her thoughts she never noticed the hands that grabbed her from the right pulling her behind a wall. Lashing out Clio, kicked back making her attacker grunt. But his hold never ceased…

"Clio, stop struggling!" Fowler said his hold tightening around the panicking teen, stopping as soon as she started Clio flipped round and smiled a true smile as she saw Fowler. He looked her over, " First things first… You're looking like hell, second, you're ok, thirdly I'm gonna guess they never gave you much to eat. Am I right?" Fowler asked her. Clio counted off her fingers,

"One, you sure know how to make a teenager feel good about herself. Two, hardly! He tried to saw my face off!" She exclaimed pointing at the jagged line across her cheek. "And, third! I am **fucking starving!**" Fowler smirked and made a quick phone call to Optimus to send a ground bridge.

A green, blue and hints of pink portal swirled not too far away from Clio's and Fowlers position, they walked towards it and stepped through. Bodies faded through the light, never noticing Silas watching from the rooftops.

"So… That's how they do it…" He said amazed by the performance.

**Author's Note:**

Ah! That's all for tongiht it's 00:39 am in the UK! And im tired (Starscream: Lazy shit.. *yawns*) :| (Me: *eyerolls* Yeah, whatever Starscream...) Aaaanyways! Good night or good morning or **EVEN **happy birthday! XD (You never know! :3)


	4. Welcome Back

So sorry about the late chapter, it's called **SCHOOL!** And I apologize it even exists… They had everyone learning some new stuff for our GCSE's coming next year! (Skywarp: Ahhh, learning! Ehhh… *fake strangling and chocking… Then falls to the ground* (Me: *Sighs* I am not being held responsible...)

_Thoughts are in Italics!_

Aaaanyways, **I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS! ALRIGHT?! **

Enjoy!

Fowler passed through the swirling blues, green and faint pinks, of the ground bridge. A happy look was on his face as he looked around. The Autobot base never ceased to surprise him, or the human children that the Autobots were quite fond of.

Speaking of the humans, they were all on the balcony, their guardians; tall enough to stand on the ground were watching them. Miko was playing her guitar, Bulkhead was watching her and head banging! Jack and Raf were racing against each other on their video game, Arcee and June cheering Jack on and Bumblebee clicking and chirping for Raf to win.

Ratchet was grumbling to himself about how loud everything was and that it was giving him a processor ache... As soon as Jack crossed the finish line, he and Arcee whooped and cheered, putting Ratchet off his latest work, "Will you two keep quiet?" He hissed, causing Miko to play a faulty note on her guitar causing a loud, high pitched screech.

"Hey! Doc it's just a game…"Fowler said, walking further into the base and up the stairs to the balcony.

Optimus was there to greet him in his human holoform with a warm smile, "Hello Agent Fowler," he said shaking his hand firmly. Fowler gasped as he saw Optimus like this, at least they could blend in with human society now… Optimus' holoform was a tall, strong, muscular looking lightly tanned male in his early 20's, with bright blue eyes, a strong jaw line, choppy brown hair that just reached the top of his ears. A pair of stonewashed jeans, a red t-shirt with the autobot insignia printed in the middle in a crimson red.

"Prime, I have someone here who would like to say a few things…" And as soon as Fowler said that Clio walked through the ground bridge, her hand pressed to her face as blood seeped through her fingers slowly. She sauntered over to the stairs to the balcony, climbing them quickly she waved to Optimus and looked at Fowler who nodded.

"June? Could I borrow you for a moment? I have someone in need of you help." Fowler asked, June looked up from Jack playing his video game and trotted over in her small nurse's heels. She looked Clio over taking in that she was bleeding.

Clio removed her hand from her face so June could get a better look at her face, pouting June told Clio to sit on the floor. Clio did as she saw told, and sat crossed legged, June picked up her handbag and pulled out some alcohol wipes and some stitching equipment.

Sitting down with her June wiped the drops of blood seeping from the wound until Clio's face was clean. She placed the blood stained, alcohol wipe on the floor, and started on cleaning the wound itself.

"Clio, Clio…" June muttered, "How on **earth** do you get yourself in these states?" Clio scoffed, folded her arms and looked away from June.

"I work for Fowler, June… I can't come from any missions still clean and sparkling; I work hard and fight hard. Being a spy for Fowler is… Well, no walk in the park!" Clio exclaimed and turned to face June, allowing her to finish cleaning the cut, wincing anytime June pressed too hard but nothing more. June sighed she knew Clio was a steel trap when it came to her job, she just wished her niece would be careful.

"Clio, I promised your mom and dad I would look after you. I don't want that promise broken…" June said as she finished cleaning and started to thread Clio's wound together, "I also promised I wouldn't let **anyone** harm you. I know it's your job and all but try to be careful… If not for my sake for you parents."

Clio looked June dead in the eye before glancing behind her to stare at the T.V, watching Jack play another round of video games with Raf. "For **their** sake? June I may sound harsh but… My parents are dead, everything I loved back in England is **dead**. All because of Silas! He took away everything from me… All I live for is to see him **die!**" Clio muttered, eyes filling up with tears. She sucked in a breathy gasp as June leaned forward and hugged her niece.

"Clio, I may not understand what you went through, but I can tell you, you will get what you want in time…**That **I can promise you…."

**A few days later…**

Miko was shredding a solo on her guitar again, this time she had Bulkhead playing percussion. Clio watched her as Miko knelt on the ground and played the final low note. Miko was improving by the day! Clio clapped her hands and smiled brightly, Miko stood up and threw Clio her guitar and plugged in a microphone.

"I may not be able to sing Clio, but I know that you damn well can!" Miko exclaimed, she also knew Clio played the electric guitar like her only Clio played the lower pitched guitar, but, when I t came to solos Clio could really shred a killer! Well, that's what Miko says anyway!

Clio pulled the strap over her head to rest on her shoulder, trying out a few chords and tuning it to what she wanted, she sauntered over to the microphone. Testing if it was at perfect volume she began to play the guitar and sang…

"I've got another confession to make…

So complicated let me try to explain, don't want these feelings to go away,

so it stays… it stays…it stays it stays…

Is it the way that you talk that's causin' me to freak?

Is it the way that you laugh that's makin' my heart beat?

Is it the way that you kiss?

It's gotta be the way you taste, you taste, you taste, you taste…

You're such a gorgeous nightmare…"

Clio sang the through the whole song and kept the last note till the guitar died down. Looking up Clio saw Miko, Jack, Raf, Bulkhead and the rest of the team stare at her until Miko broke the silence with a squeal,

"Eeeeeh! Clio! That was awesome! You have to teach it me!" Miko rushed toward Clio and hugged her tightly she pulled free and turned round to Bulkhead, "SEE?! That's how we humans do things 'round here!"

Bulkhead nodded his head and clapped his hands, Clio placed the guitar on the ground and bolted up the stairs, Miko following her. Clio placed her hand on the back of the couch and swung her legs over and plopped down. Miko tried to do the same but instead she wacked her shin on the edge of the couch and fell flat on her chest.

Clio burst into fits of laughter as Miko hauled herself up and gave Clio a wary glance and a pout, Bulkhead was smirking from behind them. His holoform was activated revealing, an average height man, in his middle 20's with mildly tanned skin, spiky black hair and green eyes. He wore camouflaged pants tucked into some military styled boots and a black tank top, showing of his strong looking muscles.

Bulkhead walked over to Miko, expertly picked her up and held her bridal style he gazed into her honey coloured eyes before placing down a flushed looking Miko. Clio looked at the two, _Oh those two are utterly into each other!_ Clio thought, she poked Miko in the ribs catching her attention with a startled squeak.

Miko glanced at Clio then at the T.V then back to Bulkhead's holoform, Miko grabbed the T.V remote and switched it on, Monster truck rally was on! Bulkhead cheered and sat in between the two teenagers his arm over the back of the sofa. He placed his boots on the coffee table in front and gave a deep sigh. Miko risked a glance at Bulkhead from the corner of her eye before leaning her head on his shoulder, tucking her feet under her comfortably.

Clio looked at the two, "Oh crap! I forgot I need to attend a debriefing with Fowler… I shall see you two later?" She looked at Miko and raised her eyebrow twice, Miko rolled her eyes and focused on the T.V. Clio scoffed, smiled and shook her head as she walked away and down the stairs.

_Next stop…Fowler's debriefing! Oh joy! Now I know I'm going to get an earful…_


	5. Debriefing

Hey there guys! (Me: *Frantic waves*) A big thanks to my reviewing people! (Me: *Blows kisses*) You will not be blasted by Megatron's Fusion cannon, HOORAY! xD

This is Chapter 5, sorry if it's a little late… (**school is trying to control ma life! **:O)

_Thoughts in italics!_

Enjoy!

Fowler was waiting in his office, hands on his desk, staring at the door, _Where is that girl?!_ Fowler though he was getting very frustrated with waiting…

All of a sudden the door flung open and in walked Clio in her all-in-one black motorbike leather, she plopped herself down on the seat on the opposite side of the desk. She crossed her legs and folded her arms, boot tapping on the floor. She had her head down but Fowler knew she had a scowl on her face. Fowler coughed and Clio looked up at him, eyes narrowed, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a wave of Fowler's hand.

"I know what you're gonna say kiddo, you killed the guards in self-defence etcetera, etcetera… But I doubt Silas was even injured?" Clio ripped her eyes away from Fowler's to glare outside the window to her right.

"Yeah, yeah… The guards had guns Fowler! And Silas? That little shit got what he deserved, a nice, lovely new scar on his head…" She cracked her knuckles as she said this, Fowler cringed at the venom in her tone and sighed. "Also, **never** call me **kiddo**, alright? It brings back bad memories…"

She turned to Fowler, and he was looking down at his desk, Clio coughed mockingly and smirked as Fowler shot her a glare. Fowler stood up from his desk and walked to Clio, he gave her a pat on the shoulder and crouched so he had to look to her.

"I know it does, Clio. But sometimes we need to forget the past, and welcome the present and future…" Clio glared at Fowler and stood up, she walked to the door and grabbed the handle,

"If you don't have any more questions…**Sir**… I'll take my leave now." Clio, flung open the door and marched out hands clenched into tight fists, soldiers moved out of her way, they knew her well enough to know when she pissed off.

Clio smirked inwardly as soldiers moved out of her way, she marched outside to her motorbike, painted to her liking… A black, silver and electric blue, Kawasaki Ninja ZX-12R. Clio loved this superbike with all her heart, whenever she rode it gave her a sense of freedom. She swung her leg over the seat and sat down reaching for her helmet, adorned with a screeching eagle in flames.

Firing up the engine, she sped off out of the army base, pulling a wheelie as she reached the motorway. She was heading back to 'Team Primes' base and chilling out with Miko and Bulkhead, as long as they didn't have their arms wrapped around each other like a mushy couple.

_Pfft… How long have they kept that they're together a secret for? It must have been fucking ages!_

Clio thought as she revved her bikes engine and pulled of the motorway to the road that led to the base. She'd have to confront Miko about it later, but for now she'd let it lie…

**2 Days later….**

Another explosion to the left, rocks flying everywhere, smoke billowed through the now gaping hole in the rock face. It was the same old routine Optimus and Megatron shot at each other, Airachnid and Arcee, Bulkhead and Breakdown, Bumblebee and Starscream. Medics back at the bases or ship…

The four humans present, Jack, Raf, Miko and Clio watched as the factions all fought over some energon on their perch on top of a rock.

Bulkhead was smashed against a boulder not far from the humans, Miko gasped and looked at Clio who drew an arrow from the quiver on her back, loaded her bow, aimed, pulled the string back and fired into Breakdown face, the arrow sticking out of his cheek.

"Fraggin' human!" Breakdown growled and made a grab for Clio, she jumped off the rock, landing on the ground and rolled over into a crouch, drawing another arrow she fired again at Breakdown. The arrow flew through a gap in his armour and severed some important wires.

"Gah!" Breakdown gasped as Bulkhead recovered and pummelled him with punches until he passed out. Bulkhead nodded to Clio who returned the gesture, the mech transformed and Clio climbed in, wound the window down and fired arrows at any decepticon that moved…

After half an hour later the Decepticons called a retreat, Bulkhead picked up Breakdown and launched him into the Decepticons ground bridge with a grunt. Optimus was mildly injured with a few gashes on his arm, legs and battle mask, Bumblebee had some scorch marks, Arcee was covered in webbing, Bulkhead had dents where he was punched and smashed into the boulder.

"You guys look great!" Miko said sarcastically, clapping her hands once, Optimus ordered Ratchet for a ground bridge. The Autobots transformed and took off through the bridge with their prize.

"YOU FAIL ME YET AGAIN, STARSCREEEAAM!" Megatron growled out in bitter hatred, and flung Starscream across the control room, smashing several monitors. Starscream groaned and blacked out, rolling his optics Megatron ordered some vehicons to drag Starscream to the Med Bay. Again.

Megatron sauntered outside, vehicons and insecticons moved out the way when they caught a glance of Megatron's pissed off face. He walked outside, walked to the edge of the ship and jumped. Free falling he dived down to gain momentum, transforming at the last second he blasted his engines to full throttle and flew away…

Clio, was on her laptop with Miko sat next to her on the couch listening to **Asking Alexandria – Another Bottle Down (Tomba Remix) **Both girls were nodding their heads to the music, Ratchet was at his post working and sighed when the song blasted out some scream.

"Could you go somewhere else or at least turn it down?!" He growled, he had been very grumpy for the past week, Clio sighed and slammed her laptop down, jumping from the sofa she walked to the railings near Ratchet.

"What the hell is your problem Ratch'? You're acting really strange lately.." Clio asked, she was getting pretty sick of Ratchet's behaviour, and it didn't help her short temper at all… The mech sighed in agitation and walked off. Clio glared after him and gripped the railings till her knuckles turned white and the railings cracked under so much pressure.

Miko, on the other hand jogged over and giggled at Clio's angry expression, but that soon faded when she saw that Clio was making dents in the railings. Miko grasped Clio's right arm to try and pull her away but Clio didn't even budge. She was still glaring after Ratchet and grit her teeth together, forcing more dents into the railings…

Jack walked by with Arcee and saw Miko trying to pry Clio's hands away, he smirked and climbed the stairs to see the hassle. Arcee walked to where Clio was staring and blocked the 17 year old's view with her silver face. Clio blinked a few times before growling and muttering under her breath about stupid, arrogant medics and annoying little femme motorbikes always in her way…

She stomped down the stairs in a huff, walked over to her motorbike, pulled on her helmet over her brown hair with electric blue tips and pulled the bike rest up with her foot and fired it up. She revved the engine hard before pulling a wheelie and sped away.

Megatron transformed and landed in a remote area of Nevada, a quiet green forest with a natural lake in the middle, waterfall above it and organic birds chirped in the trees. The sound of the forest was comforting for the stressed out warlord, he sat down besides the lake and dipped a finger into it.

The water was cool and refreshing, so he cupped both his hands and gathered some water before splashing it on his faceplates. The water slid down his smooth, yet spiky armour he gave a pleased purr of satisfaction… At once he actually felt at peace with himself. The roar of the waterfall, the chirping of the organic birds and the clear, sparkling water he was about to let himself relax…

Until he heard the roar of an engine not too far away…

**Author's Note:**

Dum dum duuuum! I'm going to leave you to wonder, even though it may be pretty obvious to you clever chaps! ;)

Soo, Good night, good morning or even, Happy birthday! xD


	6. Megatron

Hey guys! Thanks a lot for all my reviewers, sorry the late update… I've been at my grandparents because my parents have gone to Tunisia (WITHOUT ME!), and they **SHAMEFULLY HAVE NO INTERNET! D:**

Anyways, here is Chapter 6 and this one is for:

**Lightman** (This is what happens when Clio meets Megatron!)

**BloodWolf **(For your birthday! Hope you have a great day! )

Ratchet: (*Gives the evil eye* Aaaand?) (Me: *sighs* I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANYTHING EXCEPT CLIO! OR THE SONG INVOLVED! OK? Problem solved!) Optimus: (And? *raises optic ridge*) (Me: Wha? Oh come on! *growls* Fine! There is some swearing in this! Happy Prime?!) (Optimus: Very much so…)

Enjoy!

Megatron scanned around the forest, only to detect a human signal, the mech stood up from where he sat and darted into the trees, using their height to camouflage him. He activated his human holoform, a tall, in his mid-20's man with lightly tanned skin. He had light piercing grey eyes, dark black hair that was choppy and reached just over his eyebrows and a strong jaw line that was to die for. The man wore a tight grey muscle shirt to reveal his masculine arms and large pecks that had the Decepticon insignia imprinted on it; he also wore a pair of black denim jeans and military boots.

Megatron's holoform walked out of the trees and sat by the waterfall to wait for his human guest…

XXX

Clio sped through the remainder of the forest, she just wanted to relax her mind was stressed out enough! She revved her engine hard until her bike reached maximum speed, trees and the fauna of the forest flew by in a blur. It was only when she caught a glimpse of her lake did she slow down, press for the brakes and slide the bike through dirt and mushy sand.

She removed her helmet and placed it on the handle bars, swung her leg over the bike and sauntered over to her lake. She used to come here quite often when she fancied cooling off or just for the sake of some peace and quiet.

Clio knelt down by the lake and cupped her hands into the cool water, she splashed it onto her face, droplets soaked patches of her and some trailed down like tears from her face.

The teenager stopped dead in her tracks after another two splashes, she had that spine tingling feeling that someone was watching her. Clio perked her head up and gazed at her surroundings, she looked to the waterfall and she saw him. He was staring at her, and she was staring back…

_Oh my god…_ Clio thought, _He's really handsome, but what is he doing out here? I thought I only knew of this place… _She was cut out of her thoughts when she heard a deep rumble behind her, Clio whipped round to see the mysterious man, his face inches away from hers. Clio squealed in fright and fell on her backside into the shallows of the lake. The man chuckled and raised his hand; Clio looked at him suspiciously before grasping his hand and helping herself up.

"You seem surprised to see me…" came a deep rumble of humour, the man held a painfully tight grip on Clio's hand as if he could break every bone if he tried and held a look of amusement as he tightened his grip more.

"Well, I think I would be since you're so close to me, scared me outta my wits and know of this place… So why w-wouldn't I be surprised?" Clio gasped out, she placed her hand over the mans and curled her fingers underneath his. She pulled as hard as she could but he didn't even budge…

"Are you some sort of super human? Let me go!" Clio exclaimed, she drew back her hand into a fist and threw it at him. The man ducked and caught it as it sailed over his head, he pulled her so her back was flush against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her trapping her arms to her sides painfully.

"Human there is no need to fight me… I don't want to harm you, no…" He nuzzled the back of her neck and smelled her hair. Clio gasped and shivered as he breathed hot air down her neck,_ what is he doing? I-is he going to? No he wouldn't dare… Would he? _She was thinking nonsense or was she?

He certainly seemed as if he was going to try something, Clio struggled in his grasp it only made things worse as she felt his hands wander to her stomach and trace circles she could feel through the leather.

"S-Stop!" Clio stuttered, "I-I don't wa-want thi-is!" She lashed out until the back of her boot connected to the man's shin and his grip slackened. Clio launched forward and spun round her right foot thrown to the man's face, he stumbled back and wiped some mud of him.

"I wasn't going to hurt you… But now, hmmm… You need to be taught a lesson!" And with that said he disappeared, Clio was awestruck, her mouth agape she plopped down onto her backside and stared at the spot the man had been in just a second ago.

_What the fuck? I mean, urgh, nabshabalemon, I need a break from work…_

Her moment of mystery had gone as soon as she heard something big crash through the trees, she stood up quickly and faced her threat, standing into a fighting stance.

"Hello human…" Megatron said in his deep, smooth tone, he took a step to Clio and crouched but he still loomed over her,

"Megatron, what do you want?" Clio spat, _what is he doing here?!_ She thought,

"I'm here to teach you your lesson…" He said before he grabbed hold of her tightly, causing Clio to groan in pain, "I hope you learn quickly and because you have no idea-"

"**YOU!** You were the man who tried it on! No, that's not on! I mean… Come on –" Whilst Clio was ranting on, Megatron blocked her out so he only saw her mouth move, until it closed that is… Clio was left in his still tight grasp, panting, her face red from not breathing.

"Finished?" Megatron questioned the human female switching off the mute device, only to hear a sigh of defeat as Clio looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkled like the water. Clio nodded her response and sighed again, wincing as she breathed, Megatron got the hint he was hurting her, Clio slid into his palm, crossed her legs and looked up at his scarred face, his glowing purple optics and his spiky, silver amour.

Clio would never admit it but she admired the warlord, ever since she shot an arrow at him a year ago, she regretted the fact that it hit him in the optic and he tried to shoot her! Megatron stared at the human in his hand, he remembered her, the new human, she didn't want or need a protector, the rumoured weapons she had in her home… He didn't want to think about it, ever since that soldier drone flew through the ground bridge, a gaping hole in his chest plating and an evil, chilling laugh that followed through was imprinted on everyone's memory core….

Clio smirked as she spotted a hint of cautiousness in the mech's optics, "Uhm… Megatron?" Clio asked her face reddening at Megatron's heated gaze. "W-what will y-you do with m-me?" She stuttered, the question caught Megatron off guard,

"I suppose I should take you as hostage, then wait for Prime and his lackeys to come for you… But they won't…" The spine tingling chuckle caused Clio to cringe, Megatron smirked as he transformed, Clio was thrown into the corner of the cockpit with a grunt. She sauntered up to the controls and flicked one, a growl was heard around the area.

"Don't you have any radio?" Clio asked, "I think the flight is going to be a tad long…" She pressed whatever was possible in his cockpit, until static bled through she crossed her arms as a song started playing…

**1.- 2.- 1.- 2.- 1. 2. 3. 4! **

**Don't listen to what your girlfriend says, she reads those magazines…**

**I say you failed the test, you don't have she needs…**

**I slither like a viper, and get you by the neck…**

**I know a thousand ways to help you forget about heeer!**

Clio knew the song instantly, she started to nod her head and drum her fingers along her folded arms. "That **bitch** can eat her heart out!" Clio sang until the chorus kicked in and she jumped around Megatron's cockpit, waving her arms to the beat, "Love biiites, but so do **I! **But so do **IIII!" **Clio sang, swirling her body to the beat.

Megatron was entranced… Not once… Not **once**, had a human captivated him so as to stop flying and hover, staring as the teen jumped around, a broad grin on her face. Clio stopped suddenly as the guitar solo arrived she shrieked in awe as she took a large step to the middle of the cockpit, spread her legs, hand on her knees for support and spun her head round.

She wind-milled to the beat of the song till it ended, then collapsed on her butt with a satisfied sigh. "That's what we humans called music! Well some of us!" Clio grinned and stroked the floor, to her surprise a pair of large, well-built arms picked her up and slammed her to the floor. She felt a pinning weight on top of her as she looked into the eyes of the handsome human from before!

"I don't care, just sit still and **be quiet**!" Megatron growled, Clio stared in disbelief, _This guy is __**Megatron?! **__Well, I didn't see that coming… _Clio thought to herself, her day couldn't get any more surprising could it?

Megatron leered down at the human, smirking as she craned her neck away, still staring in disbelief from the corner of her eyes. He chuckled and breathed hot air down her exposed neck, causing Clio to whimper and shut her eyes tight, not wanting to know what came next. Megatron ghosted his holoform's hands down her waist, Clio gasped at the brief touch and looked Megatron in the eyes, a little glint of arousal in them.

Clio snarled as Megatron's hand got a little to close in between her thighs and head butted him in the nose, Megatron landed with a thud and a growl of rage as he pounced on top of Clio again and crushed his body against the humans. Clio groaned in pain as Megatron grasped hold of her neck tightly, the holoform smirked at her weak struggles and applied more pressure. Clio couldn't breathe, her face was turning from red to a light shade of blue, she clawed at Megatron's holoform with one hand, and the other clawed at the metal floor.

Clio's eyes rolled back and she went limp in Megatron's arms, her struggling ceased, and a slight sigh escaped her unconscious lips. The holoform disappeared, Megatron breathed deeply as he reached the Nemesis' location transforming, he landed on the deck, his little prize in his robotic servos. The mech smirked deadly, his troops parting as he walked through the corridors. Knockout came into view with Breakdown, they were discussing about the insecticons and how creepy they were.

"Ah, Knockout, Breakdown," Megatron said, his soldiers gave him a salute and their undivided attention, Megatron lifted his servos up for Knockout and Breakdown to see the still unconscious Clio sprawled over Megatron's servos. "This human is allies with those accursed Autobots; I want her to be conscious as soon as possible." Knockout held out a servo so he could take the human, he removed a few strands of hair from her face and settled her so she was curled up in his hands.

"Of course my lord, but, if I may… Why do you need her conscious? Soundwave could just tap into her mind and find the information you want." Knockout stated, it would be so much easier to get into a human's mind if they were unconscious, it was only logical.

"I don't need Soundwave to do that, she'll tell us what we need to know… I'm going to break her mind nice and slow…" Megatron rumbled in his low, smooth voice, it sent a shiver to Breakdown who had to turn his helm away from his master.

"Yes sir, it shall be done right away," Knockout signalled for Breakdown to follow him, as they walked away from their leader Knockout mumbled to himself about being too busy, to deal with a simple human… Breakdown saw his mate's displeasure and prodded his arm,

"It'll be fine K.O, what harm can this human femme do? She only needs to tell us what we want." Knockout stopped walking and turned to his friend, looked down at the fleshling in his servos and sighed. Breakdown put his servo on Knockout's shoulder plating and pulled him close, being careful of the human. He kissed the top of Knockout helm and wrapped his arm around Knockout's shoulder plates, leading him to the Med Bay.

When they were inside, Knockout placed Clio on the medical berth and started to type in codes on the monitors; Breakdown walked over to the berth and cupped Clio in his servos.

"I recognise her…" Breakdown muttered, this caught Knockout's attention from the screens and he peeked his optics over the edge of them. "She was the one who fried some of my circuits with an arrow. Annoying fleshling…" The blue mech shook his head and placed Clio back on the berth; Knockout walked over to his mate's side and kissed his helm, then cupped his check.

"I know, I know but Megatron needs her for Primus knows what!" Knockout said and left Breakdown sitting on the edge of the berth, whilst he continued his work.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry guys if the ending is a little bit sh*tty, xD English exams are afts… **

**Good Night! Good Morning! Or even Happy Birthday! (That means you BloodWolf! *Big hugs and birthday wishes from me!* x )**


	7. The Cage

Hey everybody! Lookie here, it's a new chapter! It so sparkly and new! Aaaand, I apologize for the late update, other fanfic is getting in the way! ;)

(Megatron: *Facepalms and sighs* I'm going back to the ship…) (Me: Meh, okay… bysie bye! *Waves*) (Megatron: You're not going to miss me? *shocked face*) (Me: Well, maybe but I'm busy right now sooo… **scat!**)

Sorry about that! xD

Enjoy!

Clio's eyes felt heavy as she rubbed them, completely forgetting the eye make-up, she groaned as they opened groggily only to be met with a blinding white light above her.

"Ugh…" She moaned as she sat up and propped herself up on her elbows, head rolled back lazily as she collapsed back onto the hard, cold surface. After plenty of attempts to wake up she was finally settled into a crossed leg position, elbows resting on her knees, her face covered by her hands. She heard a snicker from somewhere…

"Glad to see you're finally awake," came a deep, smooth voice as it bounced all around the room, it seemed to echo to human standards, Clio perked up instantly, picking herself up into a crouch… "I was beginning to think I had killed you." The human teen, whipped her head around, only to be mere inches from the face of a silver, purple, spiky armoured mech.

"Megatron!" Clio gasped falling backwards onto her backside, "T-this a lovely s-surprise!" The mech sneered at her before picking her up and bringing her to his face again.

"Is it really human? Do you want to be held here? As my pet, do you?" He narrowed his purple optics at Clio; the teen glared, and then smirked in return.

"Do I have much of a choice? Decepticon…" Venom dripped from her every word, especially **Decepticon**, Megatron's optics widened briefly, before returning to a cold, hard gaze.

Before the warlord could reply, the swoosh of a door opening caught his audio sensors and he placed Clio down roughly. Knockout swept in smoothly, servos swung gracefully at his sides, cherry red paintjob glistened in the lighting. A devious smirk spread on his face as he reached the end of Clio's oversized berth…

_That can't be good…_ Clio thought, crawling away from both mechs to the top end of the berth.

"Clio, don't be rude… Say hello to your new doctor…" Megatron said with a smirk more devious than Knockout's as he reached to grab her.

"How's about you fuck off?" The human said sarcastically as she ducked under Megatron's silver clawed servo, chuckling in amusement Clio ran towards Knockout whilst dodging Megatron's servos.

"Grab the human insect Knockout!" Megatron bellowed, making Clio's eardrums rattle and helped her lose her balance before she tripped over, landing on her front. Smirk back in action, Knockout roughly picked up the human female towards a large, black barred, metal cage.

"Oh screw you both to hell! I'm not going in there!" Clio screeched, slapping and punching at Knockout servo,

"As you humans would say… Aww diddum's …" Knockout said sardonically, releasing his grip on the now red faced and panting human, before opening the cage and tilting his servo allowing Clio to tumble into it. The cherry red mech shut the door and locked the cage again.

"What should we do with this **insect**, then my lord?" The medic asked, walking towards a huge stack of shelves filled with biology data pads and old medical reports. Megatron stepped towards the cage and picked it up, causing Clio inside to shuffle around and hold the bars for dear life.

"I shall keep the human in my quarters for now…" Megatron said walking away towards the exit, "Await for my next orders Knockout, but till then you are dismissed." Before Megatron left Knockout gave his lord and master a brief salute and turned away to read his dreary human biology data pad.

"You can't keep me here like this jackass!" Clio growled menacingly at Megatron for the third time today, "I need food and water! Do you have any idea on how much I need to take a piss?" She kicked at the closest metal bar and slumped onto her knees.

"I can keep you here Clio, and I will! I do not care about your human needs… You are merely a prisoner I keep for my amusement…" He spat venomously outside the cage, away from Clio's fury.

"For your **amusement**? What the hell is wrong with you? You'd like to sit there and watch me die, slowly and painfully? You're sick…" Clio muttered laying on her back and crossing her legs over each other with a deep sigh.

"That would be one of my many reasons yes… However, I have something better in mind." He started in a deadly tone, a silver, clawed digit curled around one of the bars and dragged it a little closer to him. "I want you to sing for me my dear…" he finished

"W-what? Sing f-for you?" Clio stuttered uncontrollably.

"That's what I said!" Megatron hissed through gritted dentas. Clio gasped and shot up at his sudden outburst.

"Okay, okay… Sheesh, don't get your gears in a twist." She muttered Bulkhead's new saying quietly as she stood up slowly. "What would lord douchebag, want me to sing?"

"A song that is calming… I must recharge soon." Came the short reply, as the spiky mech moved over to his **very** spacious berth, draped in purple transparent curtains of a soft, silky texture.

"Umm… A-alright…" Clio could not help the crack in her voice as the mech lay down, almost as a tease for her…_ Wait, WHAT?!_ Clio thought, _nononononoNO! He's a big, badass brute and…God damnit all! _Pushing the thoughts away, she sang softly…

"Wrap me in a bolt of lightning…  
Send me on my way still smiling  
Maybe that's the way I should go,  
Straight into the mouth of the unknown  
I left the spare key on the table  
Never really thought I'd be able to say  
I merely visit on the weekends  
I lost my whole life and a dear friend

I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways  
No, never mind  
God knows I've tried

_[Chorus]_  
Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favourite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way…"

Clio paused briefly, only to be heard with a small, short snore from in front. A ghost of a smile passed her lips as she stopped singing and lay down herself, curling one arm under her head as some form of a pillow and closed her eyes. _God, I wish I had at least a freaking blanket or some shit! _

However, even with her eyes closed and in a comfortable-ish position, something was still dragging her away from sleep… _Oh yeah…_

"Goodnight guys…" she whispered to herself solemnly, knowing it'd be a long time on the Nemesis and dreading the morning…

**Authors Note:**

Well… Where the hell did I go? D:

*FLASHBACK*

I dropped my computer… Cooling fans brake…

*BACK TO REALITY*

There's my lame excuse! xD Aaaanyways I should wrap this shizz up!

Goodnight, good morning, or even happy birthday! xD


End file.
